


Day 1: Sweater

by erucchii



Series: Malec Week Drabbles 2015 [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erucchii/pseuds/erucchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus secretly likes to wear Alec’s sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 1 of Malec week 2015 / 1st August 2015**  
>     
>  
> 
> Hi there~ It’s Malec Week and I wrote a few drabbles for it. I know I’m late at posting it though. My WiFi has been so slow lately, so I couldn’t manage to post. Anyways, I hope you’ll enjoy.
> 
>  **Request from a reader on ff.net:** I want to read pregnant!Magnus this time.  
>  Disclaimer: TMI belongs to Cassandra Clare.

Alec was exhausted by the time he returned home. One of the teachers at the self-defence centre was absent, so he had to take over the class. And later, during his class, there was an incident involving a few of his students, which he thankfully managed to resolve without anyone getting hurt. He shook his head as he walked along the corridor to his and Magnus’s bedroom, he _definitely_ deserve a raise.

A soft smile lit his face when he saw Magnus sleeping in one of his sweater, slightly big on Magnus’s slender frame, as he had broader shoulders. He knew Magnus hated that sweater. It _was_ old, even for Alec’s standard, but he would always wear it at home because he knew it would annoy his spouse. His mate. His _omega._

Alec headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, before stripping down to his boxer shorts, and join Magnus on the bed. He kissed Magnus’s forehead, and gently nudge Magnus’s shoulder with his hand. Magnus was never a heavy sleeper, so it didn’t take long for the other man’s eyes to flutter open.

“Wha? Alexander, you’re home,” Magnus murmured sleepily, before snuggling closer towards Alec.

“I’m sorry to wake you,” Alec said; as he leaned down to give Magnus a kiss on the kiss.

Magnus melted in the kiss, and when Alec pulled away, he mumbled, “Um, that’s nice.” He wrapped his hands around Alec’s waist, burying his face in his Alpha’s stomach, inhaling his scent.

“Not yet, Magnus,” Alec carded his hand through Magnus’s hair affectionately. “We need to get under the comforter first, or you’ll catch a cold.”

Magnus made some protesting noises, but was pliant when Alec removed the comforter from under them. Alec chuckled when Magnus snuggled towards him again, and quickly pulled the comforter over them. Then, he wrapped his hand around Magnus, and pulled his mate towards him.

Magnus gave a soft sigh, and buried his face in Alec’s neck. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Sorry. There were some incidents at work.” Alec brushed his lips against Magnus’s hair. “You’re wearing my sweater.”

“You just wore this sweater this morning, so your scent is strongest on this piece of clothing. It helps keeping me and the baby calm,” he added in softly.

Immediately, Alec slipped his hand under the sweater, and splayed his fingers over Magnus’s abdomen. He could feel the slight bump that has started to form, now that Magnus was in his 14 weeks of pregnancy. “Did something happen?”

Alec felt Magnus shaking his head before answering, “Not really. I just had one of the worst morning sickness since the pregnancy started, so Tessa and Clary forced me to go home.”

“Sorry,” Alec apologized. He always felt guilty whenever Magnus had his morning sickness, guiltier when the morning sickness didn’t stop after the first trimester, and always kept Magnus from his work.

“Well, I’m not, darling,” Magnus replied, before tangling his legs with Alec’s. “I love you, and I love our baby.”

“I love you too,” Alec said, kissing Magnus again. When Magnus started to curl up against him, head on his chest, he knew Magnus was losing his battle sleep. “Go back to sleep. You must be tired.” Alec could feel the hot breath against his neck when Magnus hummed in agreement, before the older man fell asleep once more.


End file.
